


Ride Out of Town (Artwork)

by Irony_Rocks



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irony_Rocks/pseuds/Irony_Rocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Het Bigbang submission. Artwork for fic: "Let Me Be Your Ride Out of Town" by empressearwig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Out of Town (Artwork)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



[ ](http://i49.tinypic.com/f3xun7.png)

(Click to enlarge)


End file.
